El comienzo de todo
by Tsukishiro Ame
Summary: Es un dia normal, todo era como debia ser hasta que... bueno tanta tranquilidad hizo que te quedaras dormida. -Despierta herbívora- hablo una voz masculina -¿Herbívora?- dijiste- solo hay una persona que llama a los demás herbívoros... - pensaste para levantarte de golpe chocando con nada más y nada menos que el presidente del comité de disciplina HibarixLector,YamamotoxOC
1. El comienzo de todo

_**Un día diferente**_

Era una mañana normal, todo era como siempre caminabas a Nami-chu cuando te encontraste con Shana, tu mejor amiga, ella es una chica como cualquiera cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color negro y ojos azules cuando la conociste te pareció una persona muy linda y lo era pero hasta ahora solo tenia ojos para Yamamoto-kun, como de costumbre comenzó a hablar sobre los chicos mas guapos de Nami-chu sin embargo era algo de todos los días pero bueno así era Shana

—Hey (T/N), ¿me estas escuchando?, ¡(T/N)!— grito Shana

—¡Eh!, pues si tienes razón— respondiste saliendo de tus pensamientos

—¿Razón de qué (T/N)?— te dijo Shana mirándote

—Perdón, lo cierto es que no te escuchaba— dijiste riendo con una gotita en la cabeza

—Siempre eres así— dijo Shana riendo—pero te estaba diciendo que Hibari-san es muy apuesto, seguramente si no tuviera esa forma de ser muchas chicas si se atreverían a declararse— finalizó Shana seria

—Es verdad... ahora que lo dices me preguntó si al presidente le gusta alguien— dijiste bostezando

—Quien podría saberlo—suspiro Shana—él es impredecible

—Shana... llegaremos tarde— dijiste para correr tirando de Shana

*Ding-Dang-Dong*

—A tiempo— dijeron tú y Shana agitadas por tanto correr y cada una se fue a su asiento

Después que lograran llegar a tiempo y no ser mordidas hasta la muerte por el presidente del comité de disciplina pasaron las clases como normalmente era un tanto aburrido, y mientras pensabas:

—Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si el presidente del comité tendrá sentimientos... aunque si se lo dijera a Shana seguramente me diría algo como "Esa pregunta también se te aplicaría a ti"... aunque antes de que la conociera me había enamorado... o eso creo, pero él simplemente se alejo de mi, nunca me dijo el porque solo un día me dejó de hablar, creo que desde entonces no le presto mucha atención a los chicos— el tiempo paso más rápido mientras pensabas en eso pues cuando te diste cuenta había llegado la hora del almuerzo

—(T/N) iremos a ver el partido de Yamamoto-kun, ¿vienes?— te pregunto Shana

—Más tarde las alcanzó— dijiste sin ninguna intención de ir

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos— dijeron Shana y otras dos chicas

Saliste del salón y fuiste directo a la azotea/terraza para tener un almuerzo agradable, al abrir la puerta para salir una pequeña ráfaga de viento rozo tu piel

—Esto es más agradable que tener que oír a mi amigas gritar su típico "¡Tu puedes Yamamoto-kun!"—suspiraste-bueno mejor almuerzo antes de que toque la campana

Así te pusiste a comer tu almuerzo, era bastante agradable, al terminar tu almuerzo todavía faltaba para que dieran el toque para regresar a clases así que cerraste tus ojos sintiendo el agradable viento pero sin notarlo te quedaste dormida...

—Tú— hablo una voz masculina

-Uhm, cinco minutos mas— respondiste medio dormida aun sin abrir los ojos

—Despierta herbívora—

—¿Herbívora?- dijiste-solo hay una persona que llama a los demás herbívoros...—pensaste para levantarte de golpe chocando con nada más y nada menos que el presidente del comité de disciplina-H-hibari-san... l-lo siento- te disculpaste mientras sobabas tu cabeza

—...

—...

—¿Qué es lo que hacías saltándote clases herbívora?, te morderé hasta la muerte— dijo Hibari mientras te veía molesto

—L-lo siento, me quede dormida...— respondiste con miedo (aunque no lo demostraste), y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

—Regresa a clases— dijo molesto

—Ese es el plan presidente— le dijiste divertida

—¿Quién es esa herbívora?—pensó Hibari mientras te veía entrar a las instalaciones de la escuela pero lo que más le molesto fue ¡¿por qué parecías no temerle?!—Tsk...—fue lo último que dijo para acostarse en la terraza  
_

Las clases habían terminado y ibas saliendo con Shana tranquilamente como siempre ambas se separaron para irse cada una a su casa

—Hasta mañana (T/N)-chan—dijo Shana despidiéndose

—Buenas noches Shana— le respondiste sonriendole

Al llegar a tu casa todo era como siempre cenaste, te bañaste y pusiste tu pijama para dormir aparentemente lo único diferente a tus demás días fue que tuviste que tratar con Hibari por haberte quedado dormida, mañana sería un día normal o al menos eso pensabas porque lo que no sabias era que a partir de ese día las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes puesto que conocerías a cierto grupo de chicos extraños pero agradables... definitivamente era el comienzo de algo nuevo aunque no tuvieras ni idea...

* * *

Nota de autor: Esperó que les guste este primer capítulo debo decir que se supone que sería un One-shot pero me fui metiendo más así que será mi primer historia aunque se supone debía ser otra xD  
Gracias por leer... :'D


	2. Conociendo a los Vongola, primera parte

_**Conociendo a los Vongola (Primera parte) y... ¡¿Una sorpresa?!**_

Había llagado la mañana y bueno tú... seguías completamente dormida pues no había sonado tu alarma debido a que olviste ponerla, minutos más tarde tu madre fue a despertarte...

—(T/N) despierta, ¡(T/N)!— grito esto último logrando despertarte asustada y claro, al mismo tiempo haciendo que besaras el suelo (caíste)

—No tenias que gritar— dijiste sobando tu trasero y levantándote del suelo

—Al principió te hable como normalmente pero (T/N), tú nunca despiertas cuando te hablo bajo— dijo tu madre con una sonrisa amable y una gotita en su cabeza- por cierto se te va a hacer tarde...

—Miras el reloj —¡kya!~ llegare tarde- cara de miedo —¡No quiero ser mordida hasta la muerte, al menos aun no!—así te duchaste y pusiste tu uniforme tan rápido como pudiste para emprender el viaje a la escuela -Ya me voy- te despediste de tu madre y saliste comiendo un pan tostado

—Ella siempre tan energética— dijo tu madre

—Sigue siendo una torpe despistada, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia— comentó un chico un tanto decepcionado tenía cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos turquesa de aproximadamente unos 18 años

Tu madre río pues lo que el decía era cierto-Pero así adoras a tu hermana Shiro— le dijo al chico de ojos azul turquesa

—Corre (T/N), ¡corre!— te decías a ti misma mientras seguías corriendo y estabas tan concentrada en esto que chocaste con alguien

—D-duele— dijo con chico de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana

—Eso dolió— dijiste sobando tu cabeza

—L-lo siento— dijo el castaño haciendo lo mismo que tu

-Eso es lo de menos, ¡corre!- y tomaste la mano del castaño para salir corriendo junto a él sin percatarte del pequeño sonrojo en el chico

~~~~~~~~~~3 minutos después de correr por sus vidas~~~~~~~~~~

—Llegamos— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, aun tomados de la mano

—Tarde herbívoros, los morderé hasta la muerte— dijo el presidente del comité de disciplina viendo que estaban tomados de la mano

—¡Hii, Hibari-san!— exclamó asustado el castaño separando su mano de la tuya

—S-solo fue un minuto Hibari-san— dijiste tratando de convencerlo

—Tsk— se dio media vuelta para irse

—E-eso fue inesperado, normalmente Hibari-san nos habría mordido hasta la muerte— hablo finalmente el castaño desconcertado

—Es verdad, eso... eso si es correr con suerte—dijiste igual de desconcertada que el castaño

El pequeño castaño guardo silencio, pues no sabia que decir, así que optaste por hablar primero

—Por cierto lamento lo de antes, estaba animándome mentalmente... me llamo (T/A) (T/N), pero puedes decirme (T/N)— dijiste con una gotita en la cabeza

—N-no... también fue mi culpa, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi

—Tsunayoshi-kun fue divertido lo de hoy, bueno es hora de ir a clases o si no Hibari-san si nos morderá hasta la muerte— le dijiste sonriendo mientras te despedías de él

—¿Acaso ella es suicida?— se pregunto mentalmente Tsuna

POV Hibari

Estaba vigilando que todos los herbívoros llegaran a tiempo cuando de pronto el herbívoro de Sawada llego corriendo de la mano con la herbívora de ayer que estaba saltándose las clases

—Llegamos— dijeron ambos herbívoros al mismo tiempo, aun tomados de la mano

—Tarde herbívoros, los morderé hasta la muerte— dije con autoridad observando sus manos para que se soltarán

—¡Hii, Hibari-san!— dijo asustado el herbívoro de separando su mano de la de esa herbívora

—S-solo fue un minuto Hibari-san— dijo la herbívora

No entiendo el porque me molesto el verlos tomados de la mano en verdad tenia ganas de morderlos hasta la muerte pero algo en mi instinto de carnívoro me dijo que no seria bueno

—Tsk- fue lo ultimo que les dije para marcharme, tenia que investigar más sobre esa herbívora

Fin POV Hibari

—(T/N), es muy raro de ti que llegaras tarde— te susurro Shana ya que se sentaba a la lado de ti

—Lo sé, es solo que olvide poner mi despertador, me encontré con Hibari-san en la entrada— le contestaste susurrando a Shana

—Tienes que contarmelo todo— te dijo Shana

—¿Qué es lo que le tiene que contar (T/A) a usted señorita Tsukiyomi?— pregunto el maestro de física refiriéndose a Shana

—E...este, pues...— tartamudeaba Shana

—Hablábamos sobre la teoría de la relatividad, usted sabe Shana no es muy buena en esto de la física así que le conté sobre esta teoría y mostró interés así que me pidió le contara todo lo que se sobre ella— interferiste

—Por esta vez les creeré sin embargo tienen que traerme una exposición de este tema, ¿entendieron?

—Sí— dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo suspirando

''Al menos logramos que nos expulsara por no prestar atención a su clase'' pensaban Shana y tú

Siguió transcurriendo el tiempo entre clases hasta que llego la hora del partido de béisbol, así es, hoy la escuela Nami-chu tendría un partido contra otra escuela, así que se suspenderían las clases por el partido y bueno ya estaban en camino hacia donde se llevaría acabo el partido

—(T/N) nos salvaste de ser expulsadas una semana, por eso te adoro, bien ahora a lo que casi nos lleva a la suspensión... ¿Hibari-san no te mordió hasta la muerte?— pregunto Shana ansiosa

Reiste—Pues siempre tan Shana... diría que corrí con demasiada suerte, aun sigo viva, en mis 15 años de vida nunca había vivido algo tan... ¿extremo?, fue tan divertido Shana— dijiste recordando lo sucedido

—Si no te conociera diría que eres suicida— dijo Shana mirándote para que después se vieran a los ojos y empezaran a reír juntas

Estaban tan metidas en su mundo que ambas chocaron con dos chicos

—Vaya este día se esta saliendo de mis expectativas de ''normal''— dijiste levantando la cabeza para ver con quien habías chocado

—¡Tú!— dijeron al unisono Tsuna y tú, y enseguida el chico con el que venia Tsuna fue a ayudarlo

—Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien?— le pregunto a Tsuna un chico de cabello plateado y ojos grises—¡Tengan mas cuidado mujeres estúpidas!- dijo esta vez haciendo referencia a Shana y a ti

—¿Mujeres...— dijiste

—...Estúpidas?— completo Shana

—G-gokudera-kun fue nuestra culpa— trato de tranquilizarlo Tsuna

—Tsk— dijo el peli-plateado desviando la mirada molesto

Shana y tú empezaron a reír de nuevo

—¿Los conoces (T/N)?— te pregunto Shana tratando de parar de reír

—S-solo al castaño, su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi— le contestaste riendo

—Este...- hablo por fin Tsuna

—Hola de nuevo, ¿te puedo llamar Tsuna?— le preguntaste

—¡¿Quien te crees para llamar por su nombre al décimo mujer?!— te grito Gokudera

—Claro, no hay problema (T/N)-chan— interrumpió a Gokudera Tsuna

— _¿Décimo?_ —pensaste—Bueno ella es mi mejor amiga Tsukiyomi Shana, Shana, el es Tsuna— los presentaste

—Hola— le dijo Shana a Tsuna

—Él es Gokudera Hayato— les presento al peli-plateado

—Tsk...— fue lo único que dijo Gokudera

Una vez que se presentaron fueron a buscar algún lugar para poder ver el partido, una vez lo encontraron se pusieron a verlo era tan emocionante que que todos gritaban apoyando a Nami-chu, bueno al menos todos los estudiantes de la respectiva escuela, pues ya era la novena entrada/última parte del partido y estaban empatados si Yamamoto lograba hacer un Home Run ganaba, a pesar de que era la primera vez que le prestabas tanta atención a un partido estabas tan nerviosa y emocionada fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en tu vida

—¡Ganaron!— gritaron Shana, Tsuna y tú emocionados

Poco después Yamamoto fue a donde estaban todos ustedes (Tsuna, Gokudera, Shana y tú)

—¡Tsuna, Gokudera, vinieron!— hablo Yamamoto como normalmente

—¿Se conocen?— pregunto Shana

—Vamos en el mismo grado— respondió Tsuna

—Shana también viniste— sonrió Yamamo—y con (T/N) eso es raro— finalizo

—Hola Yamamoto-kun— lo saludaste haciendo un gesto con la mano

—¿Ya conocían a Yamamoto-kun?— pregunto Tsuna

—Hemos ido a verlo a sus entrenamientos y por eso nos conociamos— respondió Shana

—Ellas son unas sempais muy divertidas— comento Yamamoto para Tsuna

-¡¿Sempais?!- pregunto Tsuna desconcertado

—Olvide decirlo, nuestro grado es 3-1 o 3-A— dijiste riendo nerviosamente

—Tsk, tenias que ser una mujer estúpida— dijo Gokudera

—Tranquilo púlpito-chan— le dijiste divertida a Gokudera

—¡No me llames así!— reclamo Gokudera

—A eso me refería con Sempais divertidas— le dijo Yamamoto a Tsuna

Y así paso el tiempo entre bromas a Gokudera y risas, sin saberlo habías formado una amistad con estos chicos los cuales pronto te adentrarían en un mundo completamente distinto al tranquilo en el que vivías...

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y qué creyeron que ya había acabo el capitulo?  
Pues... ¡No!, muajajaja soy malvada, ok no xD

Estabas llegando a tu casa, entraste como normalmente, pero en eso alguien te cubrió los ojos y la boca

—No te muevas o te mato— dijo una voz masculina, tú te tensaste al oírlo pues nunca habías estado en una situación similar

—Es broma, ¿es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de tu hermano mayor?

—¿Shiro-nii?— preguntaste aun si creertelo

—¡Sorpresa pequeña despistada!— dijo dándote un abrazo

—Eres malo Shiro— correspondiste el abrazo

—Fue divertido... mamá, ¿lo grabaste todo cierto— le preguntó Shiro a su mamá

—Por supuesto, algún día se lo enseñaremos a tu novio (T/N)— dijo tu mamá

—¡Mamá!, por cierto, ¿cuando llegaste Shiro-nii?

—Hoy en la mañana

—Mentira, no te vi— dijiste haciendo un puchero

—Eso es porque eres muy despistada (T/N)— y empezó a reír junto con tu madre y poco después tu te uniste a la risa familiar

La noche transcurrió entre platicas sobre que había hecho tu hermano en Italia, tu hermano les contó todas y cada una de las aventuras que vivió mientras estudiaba allá, bueno hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

¿les gusto?  
Bueno espero que si *n*  
Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews

* * *

 _ **Sheblunar: Muchas gracias por leer mi primer historia, aun no estoy muy segura de como continuara pero te aseguro que los Vongola nos harán tener muchas aventuras**_

 ** _Lian Zweig: Gracias, debido a su exigencia querido lector/a, continuare esta historia asi tenga que comer mil maruchan's xD_**


	3. Conociendo a los Vongola, segunda parte

— _¿Qué comes (T/N)-chan?_

— _¡Helado!.. de vainilla_

 _Te mira con ojos del gato con botas_

— _¿Quieres un poco_ _Dai_ _-_ _kun_ _?_

— _¡Sí!-come...come..._ — _Esta delicioso, gracias (T/N)-chan_

De pronto todo se vuelve negro y despiertas tumbada en el piso

—¡Oh!, increíble (T/N) puedes dormir incluso si se te tiran de la cama por otro buen rato— dice Shiro aplaudiendo

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación Shiro-nii?— dijiste levantando un puño

Ríe —Casi lo olvido, se te hace tarde para el colegio— dijo riendo tranquilamente

—¡!

—E _sto siempre es divertido_ —pensó Shiro —por cierto (T/N)... ¿Qué soñabas?

—¿Soñar?..-ves que asiente—Izumi...Izumi Daiki, soñé con él... un recuerdo lejano, supongo

—¿Ya le has contado a Shana de él?

—...—en eso suena tu teléfono y respondes ignorando su pregunta

—(T/N), ¿puedo ir a tu casa a las 11:00 a.m.?

—Shana, es viernes, nos vemos en clase

—(T/N)... hoy es sábado...— escuchas que se empieza a reír y en ese momento vez el calendario

—¡S-H-I-R-O!—gritaste furiosa volteando a ver a Shiro quien estaba a punto de huir

—Vamos (T/N), sabes que te quiero— dijo Shiro haciendo un gesto de negación con las manos

—(T/N), ¿sigues ahí?— hablo Shana entre risas desde el otro lado del teléfono

—¡Eh!, si, entonces te espero Shana

—¡Claro!- fue lo último que dijo para colgar

—Shiro, ¡¿por qué me levantaste para ir a la escuela si es fin de semana?!

—Ehm... pues... es que extrañaba hacerlo- Shiro rió nervioso

—...

~~~~~~Silencio incómodo~~~~~~

—Sería mejor que te cambiarás el uniforme (T/N)— hablo por fin Shiro

—También sería mejor si salieras de mi habitación— le respondiste lanzándole un zapato sonriendo

—Tranquila (T/N)— dijo Shiro corriendo fuera de tu habitación

Y así Shiro salió de tu habitación un tanto divertido por lo que había hecho, y tú comenzaste a quitarte el uniforme para ponerte una ropa más casual que consistía en una playera de color negro con murciélagos, un short color índigo, unas medias/calcetas color negro con morado que te llegaban hasta los muslos y por ultimo unos botines una vez estuviste lista, bajaste al comedor.

—Buenos días mamá— saludaste a tu mamá con una sonrisa

—Buenos días (T/N), hoy tenemos Omelette/tortilla para el desayuno— dijo tu mamá alegre

—¡Oh, pero si es la dormilona!, creí que te habías vuelto a dormir— dijo Shiro divertido

Reíste —Eres un tonto Shiro-nii, ¿recuerdas la vez que te le declaraste a Megumi?— le preguntaste riendo amenazadora-mente

—¡¿Aún tienes ese vídeo?!— pregunto un tanto atemorizado

—Por supuesto Onii-chan, te veías adorable sonrojado— le respondiste con una sonrisa que fingía inocencia

—Vamos chicos dejen eso para después y coman— dijo vuestra madre con su usual sonrisa a lo que ambos obedecieron, terminaron con su almuerzo y se pusieron ver la televisión

*Se escucha que tocan la puerta*

—Debe ser Shana— dijiste levantandote del sofá para ir a abrir la puerta

—¡(T/N)-chi!— dijo dándote un abrazo

—¡Hey!— la saludo Shiro—tiempo sin verte Shana-chan

—¡Pero si es Shiro!, ¿cuando regresaste de Italia?— le preguntó Shana

—Hace dos días, eso creo— le respondió con una gotita en la cien mientras rascaba su cabeza

— _Me están ignorando_ — pensaste mientras escuchabas a tu mejor amiga y hermano conversar alegremente

—¡Es verdad!, casi olvido a que vine, (T/N) vayamos a casa de Yamamoto-kun— dijo Shana mirándote

—Es muy temprano— dijiste mientras te tirabas en el sofá

—Nunca es muy temprano o muy tarde para el amor— dijeron Shana y Shiro haciendo una pose de súper héroes

—Claro, claro, a veces creo que a ustedes les falta un tornillo—dijiste para comenzar a reír

—¿Es un sí (T/N)?— pregunto Shana

—Sí— le respondiste regalándole una sonrisa

—¡Entonces vamos!— fue lo único que dijo para salir corriendo contigo dejando a un Shiro desconcertado

—¡¿Acaso eres flash?!— le preguntaste pero en eso chocaron con alguien— _¿Desde cuando me la paso chocando con todas y cada una de las personas?_ — pensaste

—Y-yamamoto-kun, que coincidencia— decía Shana

—Es verdad— dijo Yamamoto riendo a su típico estilo

Procesando...procesando — _Estoy casi segura que_ _Shana_ _acoso a_ _Yamamoto_ _para poder encontrarlo así por "casualidad"_ — pensaste para ti misma con una gotita en la cabeza

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?— pregunto Yamamoto

—Solo dábamos un paseo— le respondió Shana nerviosa—¿no es cierto (T/N)?

—¡!, s-sí, es verdad, por cierto, ¿hacia adónde ibas Yamamoto-kun?

—Estaba en camino hacia la casa de Tsuna— dijo riendo

—¿Podemos acompañarte?

—¡Claro!— dijo y los tres reanudaron su camino hacia la casa de Tsuna, el camino fue corto pues entre bromas y risas sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa del castaño, tocaron y los recibió una mujer joven de cabello café, y ojos un poco más oscuros que los de Tsuna

—Yamamoto-kun bienvenido, ¡oh y traes compañía!— hablo aquella joven mujer de ojos marrón

—Ella es (T/N)— dijo Yamamoto señalandote—y ella es Shana—finalizo esta vez señalando a Shana

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N)— te presentaste

—Hola, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Shana, encantada de conocerla— se presento Shana

—¡Oh pero que lindas!, Soy Sawada Nana, bienvenidas— les dijo mientras les regalaba una dulce y cálida sonrisa, entraron a la casa y subieron directo a la habitación de Tsuna

—¡Yo!— dijo Yamamoto abriendo la puerta

—¡Yo!- imitaron Shana y tú dejándose ver por los presentes en la habitación

—¡(T/N)-chan, Shana-chan!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto el castaño

—¿Quienes son ellas?— Pensó Reborn pues no las había visto

—Tsk...—fue lo único que salio de la boca de Gokudera

Chrome, Kyoko, Haru y I-pin solo se quedaron calladas observando

—Shana-chan, creo que hemos interrumpido una reunión familiar, será mejor que nos les quitemos más su preciado tiempo— te dirijiste a Shana con lágrimas en los ojos

—Es verdad (T/N)-chan, somos de lo peor— dijo tomandote de las manos e igual que tú con lágrimas en los ojos

—E-esperen, n-no es lo que quise decir— dijo Tsuna nervioso con un poco de culpa

—Lo sabemos—dijeron ambas al unísono

—Solo es divertida tu reacción Tsu-kun— le comentaste haciendo que se sonrojara,no solo por el hecho de que cayera en la broma sino por que también lo habías llamado "Tsu-kun" haciendo que cierto azabache que acababa de entrar a la habitación por la ventana se molestará, lo que cierto bebé de fedorra noto al instante

— _Interesante_ — pensó el bebé

—¿No nos las presentarás dame-Tsuna?— ordeno el bebé a Tsuna mientras saltaba a la cabeza de este

—¡R-reborn!, este... b-bueno, la de cabello negro con ojos azules es Tsukiyomi Shana, y la que esta aun lado de cabello (color/cabello) y ojos (color/ojos) es (T/A) (T/N)

—¿Un bebé te da ordenes?— le preguntaste a Tsuna

—Silencio— te dijo el bebé que enseguida te apunto con un arma de color verde

— _No_ _parece_ _de_ _juguete_ — pensaste

—No es de juguete— dijo el bebé haciendo referencia la arma con la que te apuntaba quien oculto su rostro bajo la fedorra y mostró su habitual sonrisa

—¡Wow!, Soy (T/N), pero que veo, ¡ahí esta pulpito-chan!— dijiste haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano

—¿Púlpito-chan?— preguntaron casi todos los presentes a excepción de Tsuna a quien le salio una gotita en la cabeza, Yamamoto quien rió como habitualmente, Shana que se reía a más no poder, Hibari quien solo observaba en silencio, y bueno un Gokudera bastante furioso

—Sí— señalas a Gakudera, el es púlpito-chan— comenzaste a reír a lo que los demás también rieron a excepción de Hibari que de cierto modose molestopero no lo mostro, Reborn y un molesto Gokudera

—¡Callate mujer estúpida—sentencio Gokudera

—Bueno entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?— pregunto Shana dirijiendose a las chica

—Mi nombre es Miura Haru-desu

—Chrome Dokuro- dijo cierta peli-índigo tímidamente

—Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, mucho gusto

—Sasawaga Ryohei, ¡AL EXTREMÓ!— dijo gritando cierto peli-plateado

—(T/N), ¿ya te diste cuenta, Hibari esta aquí?—te susurro Shana al oído

—Es verdad, ¿quieres molestarlo?

—¡¿Estas loca?!, nos morderá hasta la muerte— seguían susurrando

—Era broma— dijiste con una gotita en la cabeza- Tsu-kun

—¿S-si (T/N)-chan?— te respondió Tsuna sonrojado

—No sabia que eras amigo de Hibari-san

—...

—(T/N), Shana- interrumpió Reborn—¿les gusta la mafia?

—Eso es algo como de anime, ¿no?— hablo Shana

—Sí, he leído muchos mangas, pero dudo mucho que aquí en Japón haya familias mafiosas—

—¿les gustaría formar parte de una?— a lo dicho por el bebé todos los vongola se tensaron

— _Este_ _bebé_ _esta_ _loco_ —pensó Shana

—Reborn, eso— intento hablar Tsuna pero Reborn le puso el arma en la cabeza

—Silencio dame-Tsuna, ¿entonces?— pregunto Reborn

—Reborn, ¿cierto?— le preguntas y ves que asiente—¿V...gongola?

Todos, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

—L-lo siento, no se que digo... pero eso de formar parte de una mafia suena interesante— le dijiste

— _¡¿cómo_ _sabe_ _ella_ _de_ _Vongola_ _?!_ —pensaban los presentes

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Japón

—Ella deberá recordar todo pronto, debemos tener paciencia— decía un hombre tranquilamente de unos 60 años

—Sí, aunque creo que el recuperar esos recuerdos dolorosos la deprimirá bastante, ¿no es asi tío?—finalizo Shiro

* * *

¿Quien es Izumi Daiki, y qué tiene que ver contigo?

¿De qué hablaban ese hombre y Shiro?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. ¡El gran Lambo-san!

**Este** **sera** **un** **pequeño** **especial, se** **habrán** **dado** **cuenta** **que** **el** **capítulo** **anterior** **no** **apareció** **Lambo** **(no** **es** **que se me** **haya olvidado** **xD),** **me** **disculpo** **por** **el** **capítulo** **anterior** **siento** **que** **fue** **una** **estafa** **total** ***se** **da** **un** **tiro***  
 **Shana: Ha** **muerto** **._. ,disfruten** **el** **capítulo** **nwn/**

* * *

—Lambo-san dominará el mundo, ese Reborn me las pagará— decía un molesto Lambo que iba caminando sin rumbo alguno

—Ah... ¿Qué me paso en la casa de Tsuna?— te preguntabas a ti misma un tanto confundida caminando por hacia tu casa

Flashback

—Silencio dame-Tsuna, ¿entonces?— pregunto Reforma

—Reborn, ¿cierto?— le preguntas y ves que asiente— ¿V...gongola?

Todos, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

—L-lo siento, no se que digo... pero eso de formar parte de una mafia suena interesante— le dijiste

—¿D-de que h-hablas (T/N)-chan?— pregunto un nervioso Tsuna

—N-no tengo idea... fue algo, involuntario, eso creo

—(T/N), será mejor que nos vayamos, esta oscureciendo— te dijo Shana

—Sí, bueno Tsuna fue un día muy divertido, pero nosotras nos vamos yendo— le dijiste levantandote de donde estas junto a Shana

—E-este...— iba a decir algo Tsuna pero en eso lo interrumpiste

—Nos vemos en la escuela— fue lo ultimo que dijiste para salir de la habitación de Tsuna

—N-nos vemos, gracias por lo de hoy Tsuna— hablo por fin Shana un tanto nerviosa

—S-sí— fue lo único que puedo decir Tsuna

.  
.

—(T/N), ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?, de pronto todo se torno incómodo

—Supongo que fue por lo que dije— le respondiste a Shana con una sonrisa forzada

—¿Te encuentras bien (T/N)?

—Sí, eso creó, bueno yo voy por ahí, te llamo luego Shana— te despediste

—Nos vemos... _¿por qué siento que algo m oculta?— pensó esto último Shana_

Fin Flashback

— _¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?!—_ te preguntabas mentalmente mientras caminabas hasta que viste a un niño de 5-6 años aproximadamente vestido de vaca y te acercaste a el— ¿estas perdido?— le preguntaste

—N-no ñyajajaja, ¡el gran Lambo-san siempre sabe donde esta!— dijo muy confiado

—Oh bueno, entonces adiós— dijiste despidiéndote con la mano y siguiendo tu camino hasta que sentiste que algo, o mejor dicho alguien se aferraba a tu pierna

—L-lambo-san no esta perdido— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

—Vamos no llores, ¡ya sé!, toma— le dijiste dándole una paleta

Ves que le brillan sus ojitos— Le agradas a Lambo-san, por eso te permitiré ser mi sirviente— dijo de nuevo confiado y riendo como siempre

—... _los niños de ahora están locos—_ pensaste mientras te salia una gotita en la cabeza— ¿en donde vives?

—Con Tsuna y el malvado de Reborn— dijo feliz mientras comía su paleta

— _Tendré que regresar ahí —_ pensaste—Vamos

—¡Sí!— así se encaminaron hacía la casa de Tsuna, Lambo te iba platicando sobre su gran rivalidad con Reborn y que Tsuna era un torpe, o y según él lo mas importante la comida de mamá, pensaste que se trataba de Nana-san.  
Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo lambo fue correr y entrar a la casa de los Sawada tu solo lo observaste y decidiste darte media vuelta para irte pero en eso escuchaste una moto a lo que fuiste a investigar

—No sabía que el prefecto de Namimori tuviese una moto dijiste para ti al ver a Hibari encendiendo su moto, pero te alcanzo a escuchar y bajo de su moto para dirijirse hacia ti y acorralarte contra la pared y sus tonfas

—¿Qué haces aquí herbívora?— pregunto frío e indiferente

—... _salvarse por tercera vez de ser mordida hasta la muerte seria un milagro—_ pensabas

—...

—Esto es un poco incómodo H-Hibari-san

—...

— _No le importa—_ suspiras

— _¿por qué no muestra miedo?!—_ pensaba Hibari y enseguida dio un golpe contra la pared muy cerca de tu rostro

—Vaya... si sobrevivo a ser mordida hasta la muerte por usted Hibari lo presumiré de por vida— dijiste en un tono al principio sorprendido y luego divertido

—Espera Hibari— dijo Reborn llegando

—El bebé... Tsk— fue lo único que dijo Hibari para montarse en su motocicleta e irse

—¿Como sabes de Vongola (T/N)— pregunto Reborn

—En verdad no se nada sobre lo que sea que es Vongola...

El bebé mostró un sonrisa ladina y dijo lo siguiente— Ya veo, tu memoria fue borrada... que interesante — lo dijo en un susurro que no alcanzaste a escuchar

No le prestaste mucha atención a lo que dijo Reborn y te fuiste de ahí, al llegar a tu casa cenaste tranquilamente con tu madre y tu hermano... tu padre bueno no sabias exactamente que había sido de él... así que ya no se te hacia extraño que no estuviese, una vez terminaron de cenar fuiste a tu habitación y pensaste lo que Shiro te había dicho esa mañana

—por cierto (T/N)... ¿Qué soñabas?— pregunto Shiro

—¿Soñar?.. —ví que asiente—Izumi...Izumi Daiki, soñé con él... un recuerdo lejano, supongo

—¿Ya le has contado a Shana de él?

—...—en eso suena mi teléfono y respondo ignorando su pregunta

—Tarde o temprano tendré que superarlo, y Shana es mi mejor amiga será mejor que le cuente sobre Daiki... últimamente mis días ya no son como antes, ahora son más... divertidos— dijiste quedandote dormida

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia aunque no son mucho me hacen muy, muy feiz, gracias...  
Shana: deja de ser tan cursi 7u7  
:Es que... en verdad me hacen feliz TnT**


	5. Un pequeño malentendido

~~~~~~Domingo por la tarde~~~~~~  
Un domingo completamente normal pensabas sobre como le dirías a Shana sobre Daiki, el que alguna vez se convirtió en tu mejor amigo así como tu primer amor... o eso creías tú.

—Shiro-nii...— lo llamaste

—¿Sí (T/N)?— dijo volteando a verte

—¿Como crees que reaccione Shana al enterarse?

—Bueno, no te lo podría decir pero algo seguro es que se sorprendería demasiado

—Recuerdo cuando la conocí, fue muy gracioso- dijiste riendo

Shiro solo te observaba atentamente

—Llamare a Shana— dijiste decidida

—Sí, sí, apresurate o se hará de noche

Decidiste llamar a Shana para decirle que se quedaran de ver en un parque y acepto fuiste a cambiarte para salir de tu casa

—Regreso luego— le dijiste a tu mamá y a Shiro pero no o tuviste respuesta puesto que estaban muy entretenidos viendo un programa.  
Ibas llegando al parque, al parecer llegaste un poco antes de la hora acordada, cuando te encontraste con Yamamoto

—Oh (T/N)-sempai, ¿hoy no vienes con Shana?— te preguntó el béisbolista

—Hola, me quede de ver aquí con ella, seguro llega en cualquier momento— le dijiste sonriendo tranquilamente y caminando hacia unos columpios, pero tropezaste con una piedra; acto seguido cerraste los ojos esperando el impacto aunque este no llegaba por lo que decidiste abrir los ojos, y te diste cuenta de que te encontrabas en los brazos del béisbolista

—G-gracias— le dijiste con un pequeño sonrojo

—No es nada— dijo con su habitual sonrisa

Mientras tanto cierta pelinegra observaba la escena; destrozada por descubrir tal escena Shana decidió marcharse de ese lugar cuento antes...

—Yamamoto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?— preguntaste ya sentada en un columpio

—Claro— dijo el sentándose a un lado tuyo

—Uhm... como decirlo, pues bueno, preguntaste por Shana, será que...¿te gusta?

—P-pues— ríe nervioso— No lo sé, es verdad que cuando estoy con ella todo resulta un poco más... ¿divertido?, es como cuando estoy con Tsuna, Gokudera y los otros a excepción de que ella es chica- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

—Oh jo— le dijiste traviesa a lo que el se sonrojo— cambiando de tema; Shana ya se tardo demasiado, la llamaré

*Piiii* *Piiii* *Piiii* *Piiii*

—(T/N), lo siento no pude ir, me siento mal y olvide llamarte  
—Entonces voy p...— le estabas diciendo cuando te interrumpió

—No, tengo mucho sueño así que mejor no vengas

— _Creo_ _que_ _no_ _quiere_ _que_ _vaya_ _..._ _—_ pensaste— E-esta bien, nos vemos mañana en clase...— le dijiste y enseguida te colgó

—¿Qué pasó?— te preguntó Yamamoto al verte un tanto triste y pensó— _Es_ _la_ _primera_ _vez_ _que_ _veo_ _a_ _(_ _T_ _/_ _N_ _)_ _aunque_ _sea_ _un_ _poco_ _triste_ _._

—N-no es nada, solo que Shana no pudo venir— le dijiste fingiendo una sonrisa pues en el fondo sentías que algo no encajaba —Bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa, nos vemos mañana Yamamoto-kun

—Sí— respondió un tanto distraído y enseguida te fuiste a casa

—¿Cómo te fue con Shana?— te pregunto Shiro cuando llegaste

—No fue, la llame pero me dijo que se sentía mal, y no quiso que fuera a su casa— le dijiste triste pues era el único al cual le mostrabas tus verdaderos sentimientos

—Mañana será otro día, Shana y tú son inseparables; ya veras que mañana todo estará bien— te dijo tratando de consolarte mientras te abrazaba y sentías como resbalaban lágrimas por tus mejillas, en ese instante te quedaste dormida en brazos de Shiro— No quiero que sufras pero supongo que esto es necesario para que recuerdes...

—Shiro...—lo llamo su madre— tu tío te llama— finalizo seria

—Entiendo... —dijo Shiro, te acostó en tu cama y fue a contestar la llamada.

* * *

—¡Oh, pero si es (T/N)!, como hoy despertaste temprano pediré un deseo— dijo Shiro entrelazando sus manos pidiendo su deseo

—Vamos Shiro-nii, no es tan raro que me levante temprano— le dijiste tranquilamente

—¡Claro que lo es!— dijo haciéndose el sorprendido a lo que reíste

—Claro, me voy al colegio— dijiste levantandote de la mesa y recogiendo tu plato

—¡Que te vaya bien (T/N)!— se despidió tu mamá

* * *

El camino a Nami-chuu fue bastante tranquilo y vacío pues ibas temprano, al llegar viste que estaba Hibari en la puerta lo que te recordó que casi te muerde hasta muerte aunque sinceramente en esos momentos era lo de menos, pues estabas muy preocupada por la actitud de Shana; decidiste ignorarlo y entrar al colegio como si nada lo que molesto al prefecto pero no lo demostró.  
Llegaste al salón/ aula, aún estaba vacío así que decidiste dibujar algo en el pizarrón...

—Buenos días (T/N)-chan, hoy eligieran a los representantes de la clase— dijo una compañera de clase

—¿Enserio?— le preguntaste borrando el gatito que habías dibujado

—Sí

—¿Te postularas?

—No, nadie esta tan loco como para eso, implicaría ir a diario con el comité de disciplina — dijo un tanto atemorizada

—Es verdad...— respondiste un poco pensativa poco a poco el salón de clases se fue llenando, la última en llegar fue Shana pero esta ni siquiera te miro, y enseguida entro el maestro

—Chicos hoy elegiremos a los representantes de la clase, ¿alguien se quiere postular?— pregunto el profesor

—Esta loco, jamás arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas— decían algunos entre susurros

—Bien, entonces yo eligiere a nuestra representante de la clase— ve que todos ponen cara de miedo— Será la señorita (T/A) (T/A), ya que tiene mejor notas que ustedes...

—¡¿Qué?!, E-espere un momento, yo no creo ser apta para este trabajo— dijiste tratando de que te cambiará

—Lo siento (T/A), pero si nadie se postulaba, tú eras la única opción

—E-entiendo...

Pasaron el resto de las clases y por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, _"_ _por_ _fin_ _podre_ _hablar_ _con_ _Shana_ _"_ pensaste

—(T/A), venga conmigo, le daré los papeles de na clase— te llamo el prefesor

—Voy en un minuto— le respondiste para así poder ir hacia donde estaba Shana y hablar con ella

—(T/N), antes de que digas algo, quiero pedirte que no me vuelvas a hablar— dijo de manera fría

—Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué te he hecho?— le preguntaste triste pero Shana se fue sin responderte.  
Fuiste con el profesor quien te explico todo sobre los papeles, los viajes escolares, festivales escolares, etc.

—Bien, entonces por favor ve a entregar esto al comité de disciplina— dijo el maestro tranquilo

—Claro...— y así fuiste a la sala del comité de disciplina, al llegar tocaste la puerta

*Toc-Toc*

—Adelante— escuchaste una voz fría e indiferente y entraste

—He venido a dejar estos documentos sobre la clase 3-A— le dijiste a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio; Hibari al reconocer tu voz volteo a verte pues noto tristeza en ella

—Herbívora...— dijo Hibari con un poco de asombro, pues aunque no te conocía mucho nunca te había visto triste

—¿Esta bien que deje aquí los papeles?— preguntaste fingiendo una sonrisa, al momento en que los dejaste sentiste como alguien te abrazo

POV Hibari

Vi como esa herbívora entraba, pero note algo extraño en su voz... ¿esta triste?  
Por alguna razón verla así me hizo sentir extraño, como si la quisiera proteger, ¡¿Desde cuando quiero proteger a una herbívora como ella?!

—¿Esta bien que deje aquí los papeles?— me pregunto sonriendo, pero lo note, note esa falsa sonrisa; No sé porque pero de pronto solo la quería abrazar... increíble.  
¡¿Yo queriendo abrazar a una herbívora qué es lo que me pasa?!  
Sin percatarme ya estaba en mis brazos; Inmediatamente ella rompió en llanto... estuvo así por casi una hora cuando logro tranquilizarse un poco dijo:

—Ahora sé que el demonio de Namimori si tiene sentimientos... solo no los demuestra, es como yo... pero mas fuerte— dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que me hizo sentir mas de una cosa, no lo puedo describir; al instante ella se desmayó y la lleve a la enfermería.

Fin Pov Hibari

—Esto es aún más interesante, el guardián de la nube se esta enamorando— dijo un bebé quien ocultaba sus ojos bajo la sombra de su fedorra mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Ellos no lo sabían, no sabían que pronto no podrían vivir sin estar juntos; así como no sabían que les esperaban mucho obstáculos en su amor.

* * *

"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino.  
No encontramos el sentido de la vidapor nosotros mismos, lo encontramos con otro"

— Thomas merton

Ya me estaba tardando para el romance,  


Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Gracias por leer


End file.
